Dreams of an unwanted future
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Tyson begins to have a reoccuring nightmare that wont seem to pass and he can't tell his team. But whats this? their bitbeasts where once royalty? and what must they do to save the world? yaoi tyka, mare and kehil pairing
1. future unwanted and future plans

**Dreams of a unwanted future  
Authoress: edhel-tarien**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of the characters. I do however own my group called 'TyKa forever' and I do own this story line…

_**Chapter one: future unwanted and future plans**. _

**_With Tyson_**

"MAX! NO!" Tyson cried as he watched helplessly after his fallen friend. 'This can't be happening…it just can't!' he thought helplessly. He looked around him in dismay, and let a tear slip for his fallen team members. Their bodies lay unmoving on the ground, next to their bitbeasts. He sunk to his knees and cried. "No…" he whispered painfully, "There must be another way! Must I sit here every night and watch my friends suffer? Why? WHY!" More tears fell as his body shook with sobs. '_We can change this Tyson…' _Tyson stopped and looked upward. "Dragoon? How? I would rather die then watch my friends suffer like this!" dragoon looked sadly at him. '_The choice will be yours when the time is right…'_ Tyson watched him curiously as his eyes flashed with determination. "We just have to dragoon, look at my friends…they're in pain…" another tear slipped as he shut his eyes trying to block it out. He opened his eyes and watched kai sadly "kai?" he asked as a sharp pain filled his chest, but no return answer was given. He shut his watered eyes once more, wishing desperately to block out the events. Suddenly he heard an explosion that claimed the bodies of his friends, "NOOOOO!" 

_**With the others**_

Ray, max, kai, and Kenny lay peacefully asleep at Tyson's house. "NOOOOO!" Tyson screamed painfully as they jolted awake. "Tyson?" max asked worriedly as the team surrounded their nightmarish friend, watching him twisting painfully calling their names. Max clung onto Ray; worry etched into his features. Kai kneeled down and shook Tyson, "Tyson!" kai called as he shook Tyson harder. "Tyson! Wake up!" Tyson whimpered slightly "kai…" he cried, as he remained dreaming, tears falling from his eyes. Kai watched in horror as he began to shake Tyson harder. "TYSON! WAKE UP!" he screamed as worry flashed through his eyes and panic arose in his chest. "TYSON!" Tyson jolted awake as kai looked at him. Tyson's eyes where full of pain, shock and distress. "Kai…?" he whispered as tears fell harder. "Yea?" he responded quietly. "KAI!" Tyson flung into his arms "your okay!". Kai's eyes widened as a small blush tinted his cheeks. "Ahh…Tyson? You okay?" Tyson hugged him harder. "Oh thank god! It was a dream! Your okay!" kai embraced his friend gently, as Tyson's eyes fell on rei, max and Kenny. "GUYS!" he cried as he gave kai one last tug until he flung himself onto the rest. They embraced their friend worriedly. "Tyson… you okay buddy?" max asked worriedly. "Everything's fine! Your all okay!" Tyson cried happily, clinging to them tighter. "Ahh…. Tyson? A-Air would be n-nice" Kenny stated as Tyson laughed and released them. He smiled brightly at everyone as he suddenly flung on some clothes and started to exit. "Don't go anywhere, or do anything. Stay here until I come back or call for you!" with that he ran out the door and left, leaving his confused teammates. They all stared at each other. "Ahh…that was…weird" rei managed to say as they all thought quietly. "What do you think he was dreaming guys? What ever it was, it was painful" max stated as he pondered on the subject. "Well obviously it was something horrible, and concerning us" kai added as he stood and looked out the window, watching the teenager running out the gate and down the road.

_**With Tyson**_

He ran down the road, happy that the nightmare was not reality. They where alive, and they where safe. '_For now'_. Something told him that the dream was not to be taken lightly. He paused momentarily as he pondered the subject, a frown gracing his features. _I'll protect them from anything! Especially you kai… _He thought as he suddenly felt a weight lift from his heart. He smiled as he spotted the small corner shop. Running into the store, he bought all the ingredients needed, and with a trolley, ran back home.

_**With kai**_

Kai sat on the porch, pondering the events that took place ½ hour ago. He gingerly traced his neck where Tyson's head once was; a small smile graced his lips. It was unexpected but…nice. He suddenly heard a loud noise as the bluenette rushed through the gate with a trolley full of food. He stopped and he winced at kai. "Hey, your not in the room! That's cheating!" Kai raised his eyebrow as he eyed the teenager before him. "Cheating? We're playing a game now?" Tyson sighed as he hid the contents of the trolley carefully. "Kai, please? It wont be a surprise if you see!" Tyson pouted cutely as kai sighed in defeat. "Hn" was all he said as he disappeared to the room, leaving a grinning bluenette outside.

_**Kai's pov**_

"Hn" I replied as I walked inside slowly, eyeing the bluenette grinning like an idiot in the corner of my eye. '_The idiot I had fallen for'_ I admitted to myself, as I rounded the corner. Something about Tyson kinomiya sparked my interest. I've never really let anyone close to me before, never really cared about anyone. _'Until I meet you Tyson'_ I thought as I sat on the lounge, sighing in frustration. '_Tyson…' _dammit! My mind would not leave the blue dragon for one minute. It was like he was some sickness that infected me, and made me weak. And I don't like weak. _'But I like you Tyson'_ I sighed. This was becoming way out of hand. Since when did I fall for the blue haired dragon? _'Since the iceberg scenario'_ funny, he saved my life that day. I would have gladly given it up. After all I did to them… left the team, betrayed them and even tried to steal their bitbeasts, and they still wanted me on their team. They claimed me as their friends… they never gave up on me. _'You never gave up on me Tyson…' _I sighed again. Will this feeling every leave? Yet again… do I want it to leave? I was getting more frustrated by the moment. I ran my hand through my hair and thought about the boy and thought of ways to tell him. I sighed again. This was going to take a while.

_**Rei's pov**_

I watched kai sigh again. I bet you any money he is thinking about Tyson. _'Again'_ I sighed. If only he built up enough confidence to tell him, he would have him in his arms in a second. _'Then again I really couldn't talk' _yes I admit it; I have fallen for the cheerful blonde blader of the team. _'Max…' _I sighed. I really didn't think this would happen. I thought that I would marry Mariah. But she was too much like a sister. At one point I thought I really did like her. And then one night I woke up, and looked around…

: flashback:

I woke with a start. That dream, it was so real. It was about Mariah, she had fallen for Lee. She claimed I loved someone else but I did not know whom. I sighed sitting up and observed my surroundings. I was at Tyson's house, all us bladebreakers where sleeping in the room together. I looked at them. Kenney was on the far right, clutching his laptop tightly as he muttered while he slept. Next to him was kai, his hands under his head, and silent as night. Next to kai was Tyson. Flat on his back, half way on kai's bed, snoring loudly. I took note that kai didn't seem to mind, as every now and then, he'd snuggle a little closer to Tyson. Next to Tyson was me and on my left was…I stared. Max was on his side, facing me. The moonlight danced across his features as he peacefully slept his arms wrapped around his pillow. I never really noticed this before, but max is…beautiful. My face is burning intensely, but my heart is burning harder. He moved as he snuggled harder into his pillow. "Don't worry rei, I'll protect you…" he muttered as a sincere grin crossed his face. If possible my face burned brighter. Max was…. dreaming of me… in a real good way. My heart fluttered. Maybe I knew whom I love after all…

: End of flashback: 

I sighed. It feels like I've loved max forever and something tells me that kai feels the same way towards Tyson. Maybe I should tell kai… I think I really need to tell someone. I take a deep breath as I walk inside the room. "Kai, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

_**Normal**_

Kai eyed the longhaired blader in front of him and nodded. Rei relaxed a little as he sat on the couch in front of kai. "Does this have something to do with max?" asked kai as he watched the neko-jin blush furiously. "Ahh…yea" he replied and shifted uncomfortably. "I really…I mean...I…ahh…you see…" kai sighed as he patiently waited for his friend to form words. Suddenly rei relaxed and looked straight at kai. "Kai, do you like Tyson?" kai's eyes immediately widened as he small blush tinted his cheeks. "Ahh… well… you see…" rei waited patiently as kai did before. Suddenly kai looked at rei and smirked. "Do you like max?" Now it was rei's turn to blush. "I asked first" rei counter attacked as he eyed the blue blader. "We'll say it at the same time" he suggested. Rei crossed his arms and shook his head. "Well?" rei asked. Kai sighed as he nodded. Rei beamed. "I knew it!" he cried in triumph. "And you?" kai asked as he eyed him again. Rei sighed like kai and nodded. Kai smirked. "Everyone knew that" he stated as his smirk deepened at the blushing neko-jin. "Well…what are we going to do?" rei asked as he looked at the roof. "Well…"

_**Max's pov**_

I watched as rei was whispering to kai, with a grin on his face. I don't know what it is but something twigged in my stomach. I really don't know why, its not like I'm in love with him right? …I sighed, who am I kidding? I've fallen hard for the neko-jin blader. Glaring at my captain I kept a close eye on them, making sure there was enough distance between the two. Making sure that he kept far, far away from my rei. If it was up to me, I would have kai on another planet judging by the smiles the rei was giving. Could it be that rei and kai where… no. It couldn't be, I wont believe it. I strain my ears to listen to what they are saying. I still can't hear a word still. I sigh. Was I to be like this always? No… I will ask rei tonight. Ask him who is the person of his affection. It's either Tyson, Mariah or kai and if I'm lucky, me. My face starts to burn at the thought and my heart flutters. 'Rei, will you ever be mine?' "GUYS! IT'S READY! YOU CAN COME SEE NOW!" Tyson calls. I smile; I will talk to Tyson at lunch about it. He is after all my best friend. I put on a smile and race into the room in which I was watching ever so carefully. "Guys! Tyson calls! Come on now!" I laugh and run off, my heart fluttering after seeing his eyes on me. 'Tonight Rei, tonight I will know'.

_**Rei's pov**_

"Guys! Tyson calls! Come on now!" My heart stops. How long has max been there! Better question, did he hear me when I proclaimed my love for him? He laughs and my heart flutters, my eyes glued on his. His smile…he looks like an angel. I resist the urge to run over there and glomp him. 'Glomp him! Since when do I glomp!' I sigh. As I watch him run off and leave my heart starts to beat normally. Kai's smirking at me, I can feel it. His hair may be covering his eyes, but its no mystery where he was looking. "You okay rei? You look a little flushed" I turn and glare at him. "We'll see who's blushing when we go to the kitchen". I smirk as I get up and walk to the kitchen.

_**Tyson's pov**_

I look at the table and generally feel proud of myself. I'll surprise them in showing them that I can cook. I learnt it when I was little until now; I'm quite the chief I suppose. Both my parents are real good cooks, and they actually sent me to cooking classes after school when I was child. Of course I didn't tell anyone, because lets face it, the beyblading champion of the world, is kind of my faze at the moment. I smile, I managed to cook: pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, all different types of museli, porridge, placed all types of cereals, French toast, normal toast, buschetta bread, fresh baked bread, all assortments of fruits, with spreads, juices, tea/coffee. I specifically made these because different members of my team like different things. Like kai…'kai…' I sigh. Okay, I know its stupid trying to lie to myself, so here it goes. 'I love kai hiwatari' I sigh again. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I have fallen head over heels in love for him. 'I wonder if he likes strawberries' I thought, not paying much attention to my team whom are at the kitchen door, staring in awe. I reckon they don't know that I know they are there. They're just kind of staring at the table then at me. "Whoa Ty, did you cook all this yourself?"

_**Normal pov**_

"Whoa Ty, did you do all this yourself?" max asked as he grinned happily. Tyson blushed modestly as he nodded. "Whoa Tyson, this is heaps. I didn't know you could cook!" rei exclaimed as he looked at kai. "Good for you" he teased quietly as he nudged kai, receiving a glare from his teammate. Max however had occupied himself in Tyson's arms with a friendly hug. "Wow Ty, thanks a heap. What's this for?" Max asked as he released his blushing friend. "Just letting you guys know that… well… you know..." he blushed harder. "No Tyson, what?" Rei inquired as he raised his eyebrow in confusion. Tyson, if he could, blushed even harder. "That I… well…" Tyson tried to put his tongue around it. The room was silent as they waited for their blushing friends answer. "T-that I… c-care…" he replied as he held a sincere grin. The team's eyes widened in shock, but soon turned into a grin. Kenny began crying as he sobbed on Tyson's shirt. Max wiped away a fake tear. "Aww Ty, that is the cutest thing I've heard!" He said as he laughed. A comfortable silence filled the room as Tyson removed kenny. "Ahh guys, I'm in the computer and I am **still **dying to have some of that food! What are you waiting for!" Dizzy asked as everyone laughed. "That's right guys, I made this for you, eat up!" Tyson stated as he placed some more juice on the table. They all smiled gratefully as they sat down, and chatted happily.

_**Kai's pov**_

Tyson is the most amazing cook I've ever experienced. These waffles are amazing! And strawberries! Yum. Wait, did I just say yum? Ugh! He's turning me into a softie. I'm not lying though, this food is amazing, and so is Tyson. I can't believe he can cook. That's great, cause when we get married, I can do all the handy stuff and all that and Tyson can do the cooking. I can cook to though; I'm pretty good actually. We'll take turns. Marriage would be great! … Wait… did I just say married? Hold on. Did I just state that marriage would be great? If I'm not seriously blushing now, I'll be surprised. I catch a glimpse of Tyson in the corner of my eye. DAMMIT! HE CAUGHT ME… yes Tyson your cooking is great. Yes I do like strawberries. Ahh…thanks Tyson… I can't breathe. He got all these strawberries for me? I shiver delightfully. 'Could it be…?' I wonder, 'could Tyson and me have a chance? 'A shake the thought out of my head. Thinking of that know will make me blush, and I can't afford that in front of everyone.

_**Rei's pov**_

Tyson is such an amazing cook! I really can't believe it! No wonder why kai is in love with him. If max weren't in existence I'd probably fall in love with him as well. But that's not likely, cause reality is, my heart belongs to max and always will. I watch max in the corner of my eye. His face is brightened as a smile graces his lips every time he takes a bite. I shiver. Max was getting to enticing. I would gladly watch him all day, but I noticed that kai is watching Tyson as well. I am very sure there are blushes on our faces. Dammit max, how do you do this to me? I want to hold you, feel your lips against mine, and feel your skin under my touch. I just…want you. Oh no… my face is seriously burning, I can feel it. "Hey rei, are you okay?"

_**Normal pov**_

"Hey rei, are you okay?" asked max as he watched rei's flushed cheeks. "Uhh…sure max, I'm great. Just a bit…touched by Tyson's actions..." he replied as he quickly shoved more food in his mouth, hoping to avoid the topic. "Okay…" max stated unconvinced as he shook the thought out of his head and looked at Tyson. "Hey Ty… are you okay?" he asked as everyone stopped eating and looked at Tyson. Tyson blinked as he looked at max. 'Okay? I'm great maxie!" he stated as he shoved more food in his mouth. "I meant your nightmare Ty," he stated as he looked at him worriedly. Tyson stopped eating and froze.

_**Tyson's pov**_

"I meant your nightmare Ty" max claimed as I froze. Oh no. He's asking about the nightmare. Images flash through my head, as I try and push them out. It's a warning and I know it. But since they aren't experiencing any weird dreams maybe they're not meant to know…maybe only I am meant to carry this burden. Maybe…I can't tell them…what am I meant to say? Hey guys! Your lives are in danger! And how did I know? I had a dream! I don't think so… they'd start thinking I'm insane or something. No, I can't tell them…they might start worrying and I can't have that. I glance at kai and noticed softness in his eyes. I fight hard not to blush as I look at the food. Should I tell them? Should I tell kai? 'No Tyson, not know' dragoon? Is that you? 'Yes Tyson, but they must not know. When the time comes, you will know what to do' I nod to myself. Yes. That is the right way to go about it. I muster up all my happiness and laugh. "Oh don't worry guys, really! I'm fine. Don't you worry about me; it was just a nightmare that's all. But takes more than that to take down a world champ!" he state as I shove my fist in the air to prove my point. Hopefully they're buying this, I really can't tell them right now. I watch kai at the corner of my eye; I don't think he's buying it. But he is most likely shrugging it off since he doesn't really care for me that way. What can I do but dream?

_**Normal pov**_

Tyson smiled and sat back down and ate more. The rest of his team, unconvinced, shrugged it off and started chatting happily about how good Tyson's cooking was. Rest of the team but kai that is. Kai ate his breakfast while watching Tyson in the corner of his eye. He wasn't a fool, he knew Tyson was lying. 'I'll ask him tonight" he thought as he started planning the evening. Little did they know, the evening would turn out a lot differently then they would plan.

:End of chapter one:

read and review!


	2. plans and misunderstandings

**Dreams of an unwanted future  
Authoress: edhel-tarien**

**_no some people to thank..._**

genbo: why thankyou very much. I'm glad that your enjoying it! I love these pairings too. You should joing my yahoo group, its dedicated to these pairings!

yaoi lover kamara: thankyou andhope you enjoy this update:D

FireieGurl: thanks. I thought it'll be a nice change if they did all the running for once! lol! hope you enjoy the update!

kaay-chan: your welcome! your stories are great! thankyou for reviewing my stuff and hope that you enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do however own the OC characters, my yahoo group 'TyKa forever' and this storyline…

**Chapter two: plans and misunderstandings **

Tyson quickly sat up in bed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He thought his dreams came only at night, but as he discovered, they happened during the day as well. He placed his head between his hands as he thought deeply about the dream. His dying friends, the crackling laughing, the loss of hope… how was he to beat this new enemy coming their way? He heard his friends downstairs as they laughed with joy. Max was acting out impressions of people they had meet along the way to the champion ships. Tyson smiled as he walked to the bathroom. As he arrived he closed the door quietly, hoping not to notify his friends downstairs of his waking. "I'll protect you guys," he thought as he watched his reflection stare back at him in the mirror. He sighed, splashing the cool water on his face. Whatever was to come, he knew it was soon and maybe to soon for comfort. He walked out of the bathroom and back to his room. He looked at the picture next to his bed and a smile graced his lips. It was a picture of his team, all together, all happy… a loving expression flashed through his eyes as he traced the shape of a certain captain of his affection. Placing the frame down, he looked at the window, debating whether or not he should go down stairs again. A small knock came to his door, breaking his thoughts. "Come in" he replied as his best friend came through the door. "Hey Ty, you okay?" max asked as he took a seat on the bed besides him. Tyson smiled as he looked out the window. "I'm not sure max…I'm not sure at all," he whispered as he watched the picture from the corner of his eye. "Can I ask for your advice Ty? Well…you see it's about Rei…" he started as a small blush tainted his cheeks. Tyson raised his eyebrow as he faced his friend excitedly. "Did I miss something maxie! What happened!" max laughed at his friends sudden change in mood. "Well tonight I'm thinking of maybe…telling him I like him…" max stated as his face turned a deep crimson shade. Tyson's eyes lit up as he flung himself unto max, which in turn, laughed and feel onto the floor with him. "FINALLY! I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!" Tyson screamed as he rolled along the floor with his best friend, the pair laughing in the process. Unknown to them, a pair of golden and a pair of crimson eyes where looking upon them with jealousy.

Kai's pov

I watched max walk upstairs to check on Tyson. I should be the one checking on him, I am after all the one who cares about him. I sigh. This is seriously getting way out of hand. A bump is heard as I scrounge up an excuse to see him. "I'm checking on the baka's" I mutter as coldly as possible, as my eyes connect with rei. He gives a knowing glance as he follows me up the stairs. We stop at the door as we hear more noises, laughter and heavy breathing. Rei casts a worried glance my way as I try my hardest to ignore him. Tyson and max couldn't be… Tyson would tell everyone, I'd know…right? I take a sharp intake as I open the door slightly to reveal the happy pair, rolling on the ground. My stomach churns as I feel the heat rise to my face. No…not Tyson… he was…mine…he IS mine…they're just playing…right?

Rei's pov

I followed kai to Tyson's room as the noises began to get louder. I cast a worried glance his way, but he just ignored me. I can tell his just as nervous as me, he's got a lot of experience hiding things. Me on the other hand…if Tyson is with max I don't know what I'd do…max is my life, he is my very being for existence. I can't help it…I love him…I hear kai gasp as I also freeze in shock. Max and Tyson, where happily rolling along the floor laughing. Mangled in sheets they finally hit the wall.

Normal pov

"OUCH!" Tyson and max scream in unison, as they move away from the wall. They laugh as they try and find a solution to their tangled problem. "Gee I wish the guys where here, they'd help us" max said as he winked at Tyson, sending a signal towards the door. Tyson catching on smiled mischievously at max. "I know, they wouldn't watch us from afar and let us squirm in our problem. They're our friends, they'd never do that!" rei and kai cast a glance at each other, feeling a little guilty at their actions. While debating who should go in first, kai finally shoved rei through the door; first he stumbled and then fell. Max and Tyson blinked confusedly and then bust out laughing. Rei turned a delicate shade of pink as he sent a glare towards his smirking captain. "Suck up" he muttered as he got up "cluts" kai replied as his smirk deepened. Tyson and max finally got out of the sheets, with help from the pair and they sat on the bed. "Whoa, max, we made a mess of our room!" he stated as he laughed. Max joined him "our room is always in a mess Ty. It wouldn't be normal if it wasn't!" he laughed some more as rei and kai glanced at each other. "What **were **you two doing anyway?" rei asked as he carefully approached the subject. Tyson and max blinked as they looked at each other then at rei and kai again. "What do you mean what were we doing?" Tyson asked, his face scrunched in confusion. Rei and kai sent another look at each other, throwing the other pair into more confusion. "You know, rolling on the floor…" kai replied as he felt his stomach churn again from the flashback. The blonde and blue blader blinked again. "Uhh… having a tickling fest?" max replied, a little freaked out by the pair's reaction. Kai and rei blinked then realization hit them. "Oh" rei replied as he and kai turned red. "We're gonna…go know, bye!" rei stated, rushing out the door, pulling kai with him. Tyson and max blinked again. "Gee their acting weird" Tyson stated, scratching the back of his head. "I know, they acted as if we were dating and not telling them!" max replied. The looked at each other then laughed. "Like that would happen! No offence maxie, but you're my best friend, can't think of you any other way!" Tyson laughed as max laughed harder. "I know, and why do they care anyway? Its not like they like us!" max and Tyson's laugher faded then they looked at each other. "Right?" Tyson asked nervously. Max blinked and suddenly beamed. "Wouldn't that be great! We could go on double dates and everything!" max cried as him and Tyson joined to form a jumping fest.

With rei and kai

Rei hit his head against the wall repeatedly, while he muttered curses. Kai was simply observing him from his position against the wall. "Rei, its no use killing your brain cells over it. They probably didn't even notice" kai stated, rolling his eyes in the process. Rei stopped hitting the wall and glanced at kai. "You think?" he asked, waiting eagerly for a positive answer. "No, but I thought it would help you feel better" he replied, casually shrugging as he replied. Rei slammed his head against the wall again and fell to the floor from the impact. Kai's eyes widened as he kneeled next to him. "Rei you baka! How are you going to explain this to the others!" he stated, helping him up. Max and Tyson ran into the room, worry etched in their faces. "Are you okay kai (rei)" they asked in unison, observing them in the process. Rei and kai blinked. "I'm fine, it's this baka here" kai replied, turning away from Tyson to hide his blush. Rei turned bright red as max ran his fingers lightly over his bruise. "Oh rei… you have to be careful, you almost gave yourself an concussion," he stated worriedly, helping rei up and holding him in place. "Me and rei are going to get some ice for his head" max stated taking rei downstairs. "Have fun" Tyson muttered as a smirk developed on his face. Kai's eyes widened as he realized he was alone with Tyson. "Hey Tyson…uhh…" kai stammered as he continued staring at the wall. "Yeah?" Tyson replied, as he also noticed they were alone. "Can I…I mean, can you…come on a walk with me tonight?" he rushed as he felt his face burn. Tyson's face turned bright red as he faced the opposite direction. "Sure…just ahh…come pick me up when you want to go…" Tyson stammered as he tried to calm his heart rate down. "Okay" kai replied, a smile plastered on his face. "Okay" Tyson replied as he shot a grin kai's way and left out he door. A burst of energy filled kai as he began walking around fast, a smile plastered permanently on his face. "Omg, me and Tyson are going on a walk…alone! All alone! Tonight I'm going tell him, this is it," he thought trying to calm down his excitement, but suddenly dismissed it since it was no use.

Tyson's pov

Oh my lord in heaven. Was it a dream? Did kai really just ask me to go on a walk with him tonight? My face is burning I can tell. I can't stop my heart from beating with excitement. Did he really just say that? My stomach feels as if there are thousands of butterflies inside. I can't help it, he makes me feel…different. I stop dead in my tracks. What the hell am I going to wear!

With Max and Rei

Max wrapped the ice in a towel and held it up to rei's bruise. A small blush on both of their checks developed at the contact. "So uhh…how **did** this happen anyway?" max asked, trying to shake the nervousness from his voice. Rei glanced at max as he held the ice pack in place. "I uhh…accidentally hit my head to hard against the wall," he explained, turning bright red with embarrassment. Max eyes widened in shock as he giggled. "And why may I ask where you hitting your head against a wall?" he asked, earning a nervous look from rei. Rei froze. It was hard for rei to lie to max, and he couldn't tell him why. Max saw the nervousness and casually replied "Don't worry, maybe one day you'll be able to tell me" he smiled warmly which burned a fire in rei's heart. "Uhh…hey rei, would you…uhh…umm…I mean, if your not busy tonight…uhh…would you like to accompany me on a walk?" max stammered, earning a shock, excited and curious look from rei. "Uhh…sure" he replied as he smiled warmly at max. Max smiled back as he looked at the bruise again. "It looks better. Hey Tyson and me have to go grocery shopping. We'll be back soon!" he said, winking at rei and leaving with Tyson out the door. Kai walked downstairs to find rei a deep shade of red. "Well, you look happy," exclaimed kai, a smile plastered on his face. Rei's face burned brighter as a bright smile appeared on his face as well. "Max asked me on a walk tonight…" rei exclaimed, excitement bubbling in his voice. Kai's smile widened as he nodded. "I asked Tyson on a walk…I think tonight's the night" he said, earning a shocked and excited expression from rei. "Well, well, never knew you had it in you" he teased as kai turned red and shot rei a glare. "Don't push your luck kon…"

With Tyson and max

Max and Tyson, now far away from home, where jumping up and down with excitement. "I can't believe this max, it's finally happening!" Tyson exclaimed, excitement evident in their behavior. Max nodded. "I can't believe I actually asked him. I'm so stocked! Can't wait! When does the sun go down!" Tyson laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "I don't know, but hopefully soon!" he exclaimed as they laughed and ran into the store.

End of chapter two

read and review!


	3. A walk to remember

well heres chapter 3 everyone! thankyou for your reviews and hope you enjoy! now some people to thank...

kaay-chan: i'm sorry kay, i shall hope that does not make you so intimidated. hope you like the update!

FireieGurl: why thankyou, i hope you like the update!

disclaimer: i do not own beyblade, nor do i own any of its characters. i do however own the OC characters, my yahoo group tyka forever and this story line...

**_Chapter 3: a walk to remember_**

Max watched Tyson in amusement as he threw his clothes out of the closet. "To old, OMG A HOLE! Hmm…to tight, I'll seem desperate, to blue, to…" max sighed as he shook his head. "You sound like a girl" he commented, earning a glare from his best friend. "Your not helping you know" he replied, rolling his eyes and refocusing on his problem. Max laughed lightly as he searched for his own clothes. He chooses a simple V-neck dark brown jumper, with 3 lighter and darker brown stripes around the collar and simple long light brown cargos and a pair of brown and white joggers.

Looking at Tyson once more and laughing, he entered their bathroom to have a shower. Tyson glared at his exiting friend and with a frustrated sigh, he fell to the floor. Looking at the ceiling he wondered what would happen tonight and if kai happens to feel the same way as he. Images of the dream suddenly flashed through his mind as he winced. "Its coming…" he whispered as rolled over to lay on his stomach. Sighing he lifted himself and looked in the cupboard once more.

Searching through the rack his face suddenly lit up. "Perfect!" he screamed as he looked at the shirt before him. It was a black button up shirt with a glowing blue dragon twisted around it. He chooses pair white joggers and dog tags to add to his collection. Smiling he grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and ran downstairs to iron them.

_With kai and rei_

Kai rolled his eyes at the neko-jin blader as he combed his hair for the 30th time. "Do you think I should wear this? It is, after all, different compared to what I usually wear. Do you think I should wear my hair a different way? Do you think max will like it? What should I do!" rei asked, frustration evident In his voice. Kai rolled his eyes for the 20th time that evening and shook his head. "You worry to much you know, you look fine" he simply replied. Rei nodded as he relaxed a little and looked in the mirror. He wore a pair of white pants, a black button up shirt with the yin and yang symbol on the back and black and white shoes. He wore his hair the same way and wore a gold chain under his black shirt. He sighed and sat down, running his fingers through his hair again.

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked, eyeing his captain in the corner of his eye. "Who said I was calm?" kai replied and raised an eyebrow. Rei blinked as he turned to face him. "Don't give me that look kon, just cause I'm not acting like a spastic idiot, doesn't mean I'm not…you know…" rei raised his brow "nervous?" he replied as kai played with the lining of his pockets. "Hn" he replied as he looked the opposite way.

Rei shrugged as he walked into their bathroom to brush his teeth. Kai walked towards the mirror as stared at his reflection. He wore a blood red button up shirt and a pair of black jeans, with a glowing red phoenix wrapped around his right leg. He slipped on the dog tags Tyson got him for Christmas and slipped on his black shoes. He stopped and looked around him cautiously. Taking note that no one was there, he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

Opening it he looked at the sliver rectangle with a blue diamond shaped to resemble a dragon entwined with a ruby shaped to resemble a phoenix. He got it made for his dragon so that he could put it on his dog tag necklace and would always remember him. He didn't know how long he had it for, but he sure felt like forever.

Hearing rei come out of the bathroom he quickly shut it and shoved it in his pocket. Rei raised a brow as kai just gave him a look and walked out the door. Rei blinked then a smile graced his lips. Shaking his head he flipped on the TV and waited patiently for 9pm to come. He looked at the clock and sighed. Only 8:30pm. "This is going to be the longest half an hour in my life," he stated as he tried to watch TV without thinking about max.

_With Tyson_

Tyson smiled at himself as he looked over his clothes one more time. He looked at the time. "8:45" he muttered and sighed. Last time he checked the clock it was 8:40 and he thought at least 10 minutes had past. Lying on his back he looked towards max who looked nervous as hell, muttering different greetings he could say to rei. Tyson laughed at him and got a glare in return. "You're not helping you know," he mocked as he stuck out his tongue. Tyson returned the gesture and heard a knock at the door.

Nervously looking at max, he gulped. "Go on Ty, it's kai and you know it" Tyson nodded as he gestured for max to look over his clothing. Max smiled and nodded and proceeded towards the door. Opening the door max smiled. "Hey kai, you here for Tyson?" he asked innocently, a smirk formed in his mind at the irony. Kai nodded. "Hn. Is he ready?" he asked, a small blush tinting his cheeks. Max nodded and beamed. "I do believe he is, where is that handsome devil?" he asked himself, pretending to look for Tyson around the room. "TY! Kai's here!" he boomed, trying not to laugh as Tyson exited the bathroom.

Coming to the door both kai and Tyson blushed slightly. "Hey" Tyson greeted, smiling at the team captain. "Hey" kai replied, smiling slightly at the blue blader. "You look great" Tyson stated, kai's faced burned with embarrassment. "You too" he replied quietly, earning a giggle from max. "Well kids, HAVE FUN!" max exclaimed, pushing Tyson out the door and shutting it. Both Tyson and kai blushed madly at the contact made by Tyson's exit. "Well… where to?" Tyson asked, fixing his clothes. Kai smiled slightly at the blue blader. "It's a surprise," he stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Tyson. "Well then Mr. Mystery, lead the way!" he stated beaming, taking a mock bow. Kai smiled slightly and shook his head and lead Tyson down the hallway.

_Max's pov_

I watched Tyson and kai walk down the hallway through the peephole on my door and laugh. They are seriously too cute together. I glance at the clock, about 2 minutes to 9, which will take me that long to get to rei's room. I smile and look at the box in my hand. Inside I have a necklace, the yin and yang symbol that rei always wears. Each necklace holds on of the parts of the symbol. Two halves make a whole. I smile at the cliché. Shrugging I walk at the door, locking it behind me. This wills definitely be a night I'll remember.

_Rei's pov_

I glance at the clock. The red numbers spell 8:59. One minute to go. I sigh in frustration and throw myself on the bed. This was DEFINATLEY the longest 30 minutes of my life. A knock is heard as I glance at the clock again. 9 o'clock on the dot. I smile, max is a person for being on time. Looking at the mirror a little nervously once more I open the door.

_Normal pov_

Rei opened the door to find a smiling max. "Hey" he greeted and smiled at him. Rei turned a delicate shade of pink and smiled back. "Hello" he replied as he shut the door behind him. "Well then, lets get going!" max stated, holding out his arm for rei to hold. Smiling. Rei looped his arm around Max's "sure" he replied as they headed down the hallway.

_With kai and Tyson_

Tyson followed kai through the park until they reached a forest like area. "Kai…are you sure…" Tyson stated as he looked about him a little scared. Kai smiled slightly glancing at Tyson and held out his hand. "Trust Me," he stated as Tyson looked at him, a little shocked due to his actions. Smiling, Tyson nodded and took kai's hand. Raising an eyebrow, he laughed. "Since when do you ask people to trust you?" he teased, squeezing kai's hand at the joke. Kai blushed and was thankful for the darkness around them to hide it. "Since I meet you," he whispered.

Tyson blushed at his comment and sighed, cherishing the feeling of having kai's fingers entwined in his. They walked in silence a little longer, until they reached a large open grass area, the ground covered with flowers. The petals of the flowers glowed from the moonlight, and fireflies filled the air, giving the place a magical look. At the end of this piece of land, was a large lake, that stretching to as far as the eye could see. Through the glittering mist that hung in the air, you could make out islands in the distance. Tyson's eyes widened in shock as he looked around him, a smile played upon his lips.

"Its beautiful kai…" he whispered, watching the moonlight dance across kai's features. Kai smiled as he looked around. "I come here to be alone, you know…to think about things," he stated, finally glancing at Tyson and watching his hair glow in the moonlight. Tyson blushed as he looked at the water, the fireflies light reflecting in its ripples. "Thank you" he whispered, looking at kai.

Kai raised his brow. "For what?" he asked as Tyson turned to face him, looking deeply into his crimson depths. "For sharing this with me" he whispered and watched kai smile. "Come" he stated, laughing lightly and pulling Tyson after him "there's something else I want to show you".

_With rei and max_

After some time, max led rei to an old abandoned warehouse that looked as though it was going to fall down from age. Rei glanced at max a little amused and a little worried. "Is it safe to enter?" he asked as max laughed and tightened his hold on rei's arm. "You'll see," he stated, pulling a reluctant rei after him to the door. Max knocked on the door as a slot opened to reveal a pair of faded blue eyes. "Ahh…. master Tate, it is a pleasure to see you again" the man stated closing the slot and opening the door. Max nodded "the pleasure is all mine Andrew, I believe I have a reservation".

Rei glanced at max a little shocked at his maturity and then glanced at the man known as Andrew. He was a tall, lean elderly man, dressed in a tuxedo. The lines under his eyes seemed to give him character and a look of dignity beyond years. Andrews warm eyes settled upon rei's form. "Is this the young man you have chosen to bring here?" he asked max as he winked at his blushing form. "Yes it is" max replied, trying to restrain from blushing any harder. Andrew's smile broadened as he bowed to rei "good evening sir, my name is Andrew Summers, I will be your servant this evening" he stated.

A little surprised rei smiled and returned to the gesture, taking Andrews's hand in a firm shake. "Hello, my name is Rei Kon, and I am Max's…friend" he stated, glancing at the blushing max next to him. Andrew raised an eyebrow, eyeing max suspiciously. "**Only** a friend maxie? I thought you told me that the only person you'd bring here, was someone that you lo-" max blushed and cut in "Andrew…" he stated firmly, blushing even harder and glancing the other way.

Rei's eyes widened in surprise and he too blushed, glancing at max and looking away. Andrew chuckled and bowed again. "Well then my young masters, this way to your reservation" he stated as the blushing forms of max and rei followed him in.

_At the blade breaker household_

"Tyson!" Kenny yelled as he glanced around him, looking for his teammates, who didn't turn up for dinner. Subconsciously clutching dizzi harder, he glanced around him wearily. "Tyson?" he called, a little shocked that there was no answer. Sweat dropping he knocked on rei and kai's door. No answer. 'Where is every one?' he thought as he looked around him again. Shrugging he headed downstairs to his laboratory (and room) to find a note stuck on his door.

_Hey chief,_

_Kai and me are going for a walk, don't worry about us, I've got my cell on me if you need to ring me. Max and rei have gone on a walk to; so don't wait up for us. Oh, and chief, Hilary rang to say that she was bored and wanted to ask if you wanted to do something tonight. You sly thing chief, hehe. Have fun; we won't wait up for you!_

_Tyson._

Kenny's face burned in embarrassment at Tyson comments. 'Hilary rang? Oh my, better call her back quickly!" he thought as he picked up the phone to call a familiar number. "Hello Hilary? Its Kenny, you rang?"

_With Tyson and kai_

Kai led Tyson through the fields of flowers and up what seamed like mountains. Finally the pair, out of breath and tired, reach the top and collapsed. Lifting himself off the ground, Tyson stared in awe. They where on the tallest hill, that overlooked the waters and the fields. 'How did I never notice this place? Its huge…' Tyson wondered as he stood and observed. Kai, a small smile played on his lips, stood beside him and looked over the waters.

"It's the second most beautiful thing in the world that I've ever seen," he stated, smiling at the cool breeze running through his hair. Tyson's eyes softened and glanced at kai, whose eyes were now closed in peacefulness. "What's the first?" Tyson asked as kai came to face him. Blue sea depth meet crimson fire as they searched for each other's souls. "You" he stated as he smiled warmly, taking Tyson's hand in his. "Tyson, I-"

suddenly two sharp objects darted into the pairs backs, earning gasps of pain and surprise from them. The pair fell to the ground in sudden tiredness. "Tyson…" kai whispered, clasping his hand and struggling to etch closer to him. Over come by dizziness and sudden sleepiness, Tyson clasped kai's hand and he to struggled to get closer. Both collapsing in unison, unable to move any longer, the pair stared into each other's eyes. "Kai…" Tyson whispered as they both fell into darkness.

_With Kenny_

Kenny looked himself over and finally smiled in approval. Leaving out the door, he locks the door behind him. As he does so, a pain shoots from his back as he is over come by tiredness and falls to the ground. Glancing around him he sees a black hooded figure kneeling next to him. Finally, he surrenders to the darkness.

_With rei and max_

Max and rei follow Andrew through a long corridor. After what seamed like 5 minutes they arrived an elevator. Andrew pressed the button as the doors opened with ease, the smell of roses filled the air. Stepping inside the well-furnished elevator and proceeded to go down, rei raised his brow. "I wouldn't think this had more than one level," he stated, observing the mural of angels on the wall. Andrew and max share a glance and laugh. 'No ever does" max stated, smiling at a crayon mark on the wall. "Ahh… my famous artwork still remains!" he stated, smiling fondly at the scratching on the masterpiece.

Andrews smile broadened. "Yes master Tate, I do believe you are still in trouble for it" he stated, laughing at Max's nervous facial expressions. 'I was only…what, 2?" max asked, as Andrew lifted his brow. "Try 6 max, and you knew very well of what you were doing. You wanted to get back a luigio for not letting you eat his chocolate cake!" he laughed as max smiled at the memory. Rei glanced at max in surprise. "Max a rebel? This is truly a momentous event!" he stated, laughing at Max's accusing glare at Andrew. Max held his head in the air as he crossed his arms. "Serves him right for not sharing!" he stated and finally laughed. As the elevator came to a stop, Andrew pressed a button on the wall and as a code machine appeared out of it.

Typing in a code, three white coats appeared and he handed it to the pair. Rei raised his brow. "Max, what are these for?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice. While slipping on his coat, max smiled at rei. "Trust me, It's a surprise" he said, laughing at rei's suspicion. Looking at the coat, then at the blond blader grinning at him, rei finally gave in and slipped on his coat. The doors opened to reveal a large ice ring, huge and unused. On the side of the ring, were servants waiting on command, all standing behind trays of beverages or food. Candles surrounded the ice ring and a great big chandler fell from the ceiling in the middle of the ice, reflecting patterns on the light blue walls. A bubble machine on the far right of the ring filled the air with bubbles as light music filtered through the air.

Rei looked around shocked and then glanced at max. 'You did…all this for me?" he asked, still in shock at the gesture. Max blushed and glanced around. "Yep" he replied as a servant approached them. "Good evening master Tate, all plans are in order sir," she stated and max smiled at the elderly lady. "Excellent rose, please proceed" he replied as all the servants left the room leaving only max, rei and Andrew. "Your skates young masters, please buzz for help when it is wanted" he stated, taking a bow and left through the elevator with the rest of the servants. Rei glanced down at his skates then at max. "You once told me that you enjoyed ice skating. So…I thought that I would bring you here' max stated, sitting on a nearby seat and taking off his shoes.

Rei laughed and took a seat next to him. "This is some walk," he stated, smiling warmly at max. Max blushed a little and then stood, both skates on his feet and extended a hand to rei. "Well then, shall we proceed?" he asked. Rei laughed as he took his hand "before we start, what was Andrew saying before?" max eyes widened as his face turned a crimson shade.

"Uhh… well rei, who do you…you like?" max stuttered, glancing at the blushing rei. "Well…max I-" rei and max both suddenly felt a sharp pain in their backs, as they fell to the floor, clinging on to each other. "Max…stay awake" rei whispered as he struggled to stay awake. "Rei…I'm so sleepy…can't…" then max shut his eyes and fell into darkness. "Max…" rei whispered, following max into the dark.

_Somewhere in Japan_

Hooded figures stood around a crystal table unmoved. Each figure wore a cloak of different colour. One was blue, one was red, one was yellow and one was green. Suddenly a tall man in his mid thirties walked through the door at the back of the chamber and kneeled. "Me lords, the task you have asked my team to do has been completed. The blade breakers have been captured and taken to their chambers. Can I do anything else for you?" They all shook their heads and the man, taking a final bow, left the room.

The man in blue pulled back his hood to reveal a young man in his 20's, silver hair and bright blue eyes. "So it has been done, the time has now come" he stated, pulling out a sword and placing it on the table. The sword was incrusted with blue diamonds, with sliver and diamond twisted in a design. Twisted around the steel blade of this sword, was a dragon engraved in diamond all the way to its sharp tip. "We must protect the masters at all cost, there is no time to loose".

The red hooded figure pulled back his hood to reveal a man with crimson hair and orangey yellow eyes. "Dragonite is right, we must protect them no matter what". Following suit, the red-cloaked figure known as Dranzern unsheathed his sword. A golden sword twisted with white gold and incrusted with rubies and sapphires. Around its steel blade, twisted a phoenix, engraved in ruby. The remaining to followed suit each pulling back their hoods.

The one in yellow, known as Drigerite, had golden hair, his eyes where blue and silver. Pulling out his sword he placed it on the table. Yellow stones incrusted around his blue and yellow metals, light blue stones in the shape of a tiger twisted around the steel blade. Glancing at the green hooded figure he smiled.

Pulling back his hood, the green hooded figure, known as Trisealen, pulled back his hood to revealed a young man with brown hair and green eyes. Taking out his sword, he too placed it on the table. Jade twisted with silver, it had emeralds encrusted within its design. An emerald turtle twisted around his steel blade still it reached the end.

They all nodded in agreement and taking their swords and they proceeded out of the different doors within the chamber, leaving the unconscious bladders sleeping in their chambers, unknown of the dangers to come.  
tbc

End of chapter 3

hope you liked it! please review!


	4. The Awakening

_**'Dreams of an unwanted future'  
authoress: edhel-tarien  
Disclaimer: don't own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.**_

some people to thank:

kaay-chan: ohh...dont worry kaay, you'll find out in this chappie. thanks, and hope that you like this chapter!

kai's the best: oh thankyou so much! hope that you enjoy this update:D

**Chapter four: The awakening **

Crystal blue eyes opened groggily as they glanced around, taking in its surroundings. Finally finding the energy, max sat up and immediately winced in pain at the developing migraine. "Where am I?" he whispered, rubbing his throbbing temples with his fingers. Glancing around the green room, confusion rippled throughout his mind.

He found himself in a solid jade four-poster bed, with faded dark brown chiffon hanging over the sides. The blankets and sheets where a silky green and his pillows where white and spongy. The carpet was a dark brown and all his furniture was made of emerald or wood. There was a window, which displayed nothing but darkness, and a singular light brown door with a turtle engraved in it. The walls where a dark green, with a deep purple imprint of turtles. Glancing at the door, max noticed a white piece of paper hanging of it. Walking to the door slowly, he opened the letter and read it.

_To master Max Tate, holder and wielder of Draciel._

_My name is Trisealen, a name in which you will come to know very well. Do not fear for your friends, as they are in the same situation as you, unharmed. On your right you will notice that we have left you breakfast. I suggest you eat this and change into the green and purple robes on your left._

_Till we meet again master._

_Trisealen_

Max raised a brow in both shock and confusion. Looking at his breakfast, then at his robes he sighed. 'Why would he call me master? Why would they kidnapped us and leave us in a place like this? There is all questions and no answers… yet…' he thought as he sat down at the table where his breakfast lay. Shaking his head, he opened the platter that revealed his favourite breakfast food. Eggs and bacon on toast with mustard.

Using the excuse of the drug having a side affect of starvation on him, he started to gulp down the food before him. As he did so, he thought deeply of the events that had just taken place, and a neko-jin blader whom was in the same situation as he. Finally shrugging in defeat and pushing the empty plate away, he came to one conclusion. He would find the answers later.

**With kai**

Crimson depths snapped open and shut instantaneously in the time period of one second. Cursing loudly at the brightness of the room, kai sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. Confused of where he was and having a sudden occurrence of amnesia, he observed his surroundings. The rooms walls where a deep red, resembling, what kai thought, as the blood that thrived through his veins. An orange and yellow imprint of a phoenix, stretched across the walls, windows and door. The door, windowsill and furniture were made of mahogany wood and rubies. The four-poster bed, in which he lay, was made of solid ruby, with orange chiffon falling over the sides. The sheets where made of satin and where also a deep red, contrasting in colour to the whiteness of the pillows.

Suddenly aware of the unfamiliar territory, kai regained his memory and snapped out of bed. Darting around, he searched for the blue haired angel in which he was previously accompanying on a walk. While he passed the door, a white sheet of paper, with writing that identified that it was addressed to him, had caught his eye. Raising a brow and ripping the paper off, he read it quickly.

_To master kai hiwatari, holder and wielder of Dranzer,_

_My name is Dranzern, a name in which may be somewhat familiar to you. I assume you already noticed the breakfast and robes left behind. I advise that you eat the breakfast, and if you would, wear the clothing for our meeting. If you are worried of your friends, do not, as they are all unharmed._

_Till we meet,_

_Dranzern._

Kai sighed as he placed the letter on the table. At least he knew that his friends where okay. Glancing at the breakfast then at the robes, he shrugged and started walking towards them. He had a feeling he would find all the answers to his questions soon enough.

**With Rei**

Golden eyes flashed open as he shook the grogginess from his head. Snapping out of the bed, he went into defense position, scanning the room for any potential dangers. Finally coming to the conclusion that he was alone, he relaxed a little, but still remaining on alert. Taking note that he was in an unfamiliar territory he looked about him. His bed was made from blue metals and silver twisted, encrusted with yellow gems. Golden chiffon hung from its four posts. The carpet, a deep blue and the walls a light cream, he took note that all his furniture was either made from wood or silver. The door, a highly furnished pinewood with a tiger carved within it, resembling the print on the walls, stuck a white sheet of paper addressed to him. Raising a brow and opening the letter, he scanned it for information.

_To master Rei Kon, holder and wieldier of Driger,_

_My name is Drigerite, a name in which you will come to know well soon enough. You probably have noticed the breakfast and robes, in which where left for you. I advise you to use these in preparation for our upcoming meeting. Do not fear for your friends, as they are well and are in the same building as you, presented with a letter very similar as this._

_Till we meet,_

_Drigerite._

Rei sighed in relief at his friend's safeness and sat at the table where the breakfast lay. He did not know why, but something about his captives made them...trustworthy. Rei could not piece the entire puzzle together, but felt his stomach turn with hunger instead. Blushing a little and being slightly frustrated at his bodily functions, he sighed and began to eat. The note said that they would meet soon, and he had a feeling it was correct.

**With Tyson**

Four figures stood around the silver and crystal four-posted bed. One on each corner. The room sparkling with beauty, rustled in the open breeze. The room had floors of pure white, its walls a pale blue, with a darker blue imprint of a dragon. All the furniture was made of crystal, silver or diamond; even the door was diamond, but an enchantment was placed upon it so no one could see through it.

"He is definitely the one," said one of the figures, revealing his face by removing his hood, to be dragonite. The rest removed their capes to reveal Dranzern, Drigerite and Trisealen. "He is, I can sense the presence of the almighty dragoon within him, he possess the light" Dranzern replied, earning a nod from the rest. "He knows of what is to come, he and master kai hold an important part in the future" stated Trisealen, his eyes starting to glow green.

"Master Tyson and master kai must be protected at all cost. Since it is our duty as the guardians to protect them, we must maintain their safety at all costs. All of them play an important role to save mankind. We must keep them safe! Even if it costs our lives!" dragonite stated, unsheathing his sword and thrusting it into the air, making his eyes glow light blue. All followed suit and their eyes turning different colours. After placing a protection spell, they left the room except one.

Dranzern smiled slightly at dragonite before leaving, he would protect his master well and made sure that nothing would happen. Walking towards his own master's door, he sighed. He had heard that his master was not very nice and that not many people liked him. He was like that, but dragonite had changed his life. So much had changed since that time, and it had all changed for the better. Arriving at the door he took a breath and knocked.

**With Rei**

Rei jumped in surprise at a knock at the door. "Come in" he said, straightening himself before the person entered. The figure clothed in a yellow hooded cape simply walked in, gestured for him to follow and walked out. Rei nodded in understanding and looked at himself in the mirror once more. His robes where yellow, blue and white, with black shoes boots. His shirt ending just under his waist, with a black sash tied around, and a collar, which rose around his neck, his sleeves ended at the shoulder blade.

His collar yellow, in a familiar design that resembled the design on driger's head, which was covered in a gold hooded cloak around his shoulders. Rethinking his options, rei nodded. "This is the safest way," he whispered to himself. Nodding once more he joined the man outside and proceeded to follow him. It was time to find out all the answers to his questions.

**With Kai**

Looking in the mirror, kai's head buzzed with different scenarios, trying to link the recent events together, hoping it all made sense at the end. But all he found where more questions. After some debate, kai finally came to a decision to play along with their sick game until he found out where Tyson and his friends where. It was the safest way to maintain their safety. Glancing at his refection he scanned the robes.

A deep red in colour, with no sleeves and a high collar. The top ended at his waist where a black sash tied around. Deep red pants where also given, his clothes covered in an imprint of a fiery Dranzer, with red gems for eyes. Black boots with an imprint of a ruby Dranzer on its side, and when it was placed in the sun, it glowed as though it were on fire. To finish it all off, a cape swayed down from his back, black on the inside, red on the outside.

A knock interrupted him from his thoughts as he glanced towards it. "I take it your Dranzern," he stated unemotionally. "Yes" he replied and bowed. "If you would follow me I will le-" "where is Tyson?" kai asked, cutting off Dranzern. Slightly agitated, Dranzern glanced tiredly at kai. "Come with me know and you will find all the-" kai glared at him "I asked you a question" he stated coldly, as his eyes became slits. Slightly angry and greatly annoyed, Dranzern rubbed his temples with his slender fingers.

_'Calm down Dranzern, kai doesn't know who you really are… if he knew I would so bash him right now'_ he thought, taking a breath and glancing at kai. "Come now or you wont see Tyson" he stated and walked out the door. Blinking kai stared at the empty doorway. Snorting to himself, he proceeded out the door and followed Dranzern to their destination.

**With max**

Slipping on his top he sighed. Too many things had happened in the last twenty-four hours and he wasn't too sure of what to make of it. He finally asked rei out for a 'walk' and took him to his secret place. They where going so well, rei was fantastic, everything was going to plan. But those darts weren't apart of the plan. Glancing at his shoulder blade, he rubbed the small hole to relieve some pain. 'Who are these people?' he wondered, glancing at himself in the mirror. A simple forest green, high collared, no sleeved shirt, with the same coloured pants, black boots and a green and brown cape. A light green design of a turtle was stretched across the cloth and its eyes where made out precious stones.

Hearing a knock at the door, he faced it. A green hooded figure walked in and signaled for him to follow and walked out again. Wondering if rei was okay, he sighed and followed him out. He was going to get some answers, and if not, he was going to find his friends and get the hell out of there. _'I'm coming Rei'_ he thought as he picked up the pace and paid close attention to his surroundings.

**With Tyson**

The window curtains swayed in the breeze as dragonite glanced at the sky. The sky twinkled back at him as a small smile graced his lips. It had been a while since he could take a minute to enjoy his surroundings and he was enjoying every second of it. Hearing a muffled voice, he glanced at the twisting form in bed. 'Its happening' he thought as he walked over to Tyson's bed and his eyes glowed. Instantaneously the boy relaxed and fell in a deep slumber once more. Sighing as he went back to normal, he walked towards the door and opened it. He could sense the others where near and he felt their agitation and wanting for answers. Nodding and glancing at the sleeping form again, the others entered the room quietly and waited for it to begin.

Facing the group he signaled them to sit at the table with him. When everyone was seated he glanced at each one. "I take it you have a few questions" he stated, earning a glare from both rei and max, and was ignored by kai, whose eyes had never left Tyson since he entered the room. Finally turning towards dragonite, kai's eyes slit dangerously. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

: End of chapter 4:

whoa! sorry it took so long to update guys, ive just been so busy with damn school! bah!  
anyway, hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review! **_puppy dog eyes_ **pwease? hehehehe, take care!


	5. Future entwined

_**Dreams of an unwanted future**_

_**Authoress: edhel-tarien**_

I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters. But I do own the OC characters.

Some people to thank:

FireieGurl: thank you so much, I hope that you enjoy this update and glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!

Kai's the Best: thanks and hope you like the update! Thanks for reviewing!

Lalapanda: oh sorry? Does it make you guys sign in? That's weird. Hehe, I'm glad that you seem to enjoy the storyline, and hope you like this update! Thanks for reviewing!

_Chapter five: Future entwined _

Dragonite glanced at kai and sighed. He was the wielder of Dranzer, he could tell. "Kai is it?" he asked politely, trying to hold a general conversation with the man, avoiding all violence. Kai's glare turned colder, as he scrunched his hands into fists. "I asked you a question….what is it with you people and avoiding them!" he hissed, glancing at Dranzern and then back at Dragonite. Dranzern sighed as he glanced at Dragonite tiredly.

"Please just tell him, he's going to drive us all insane!" he exclaimed and tried recomposed himself. Max raised a brow in confusion and sighed. This only brought about more questions. Rei smiled as he glanced at max. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, earning a smile from his companion. "I will when we get home" he replied, and from the look he was giving, rei could tell it was the truth. Finding the sudden urge to leave, he glanced at the others coldly.

"When your quite finished bickering, I believe you owe us an explanation and to leave us the hell alone" he stated, raising to his feet and reaching for his blade. All the kidnappers rose instantaneously "NO! There's no need for that! We are going to explain this to you, you just need to give us time!" explained Dragonite, signaling for the others to put away their swords.

Relaxing slightly Drigerite sighed and glanced at Trisealen. "Does this count?" he asked as a wicked smile sprung across Trisealen's features. "Yes" he replied and smirked. Drigerite sighed and placed two gold nuggets in his hand. Dranzern raised a brow at the two. "What are you two doing?" he asked, glancing at the two suspiciously.

"We made a bet, and I won" Trisealen stated, running his fingers through his brown hair. Dragonite sweat dropped "I'm afraid to ask this" he stated and glanced at them more thoroughly. "What did you bet on?" Drigerite and Trisealen glanced at each other and shrugged. "I bet that Rei would keep his cool, and Trisealen bet that he wouldn't, and that max would set it off" he stated factually.

Rei and max blushed as the glanced his opposite directions, and Dranzern and Dragonite sweat dropped. Sighing, kai stood and glared at the kidnappers. "Well since that you guys seem to have so much fun, I think I may have some fun of my own!" kai grabbed his blade and launched it with all his might. "DRANZER!" he screamed while he flipped and landed near Tyson's bed.

Rei and max followed suit and stood alongside kai. "I'm sick of all these games! Who are you and why did you kidnap us?" rei asked, blocking the view of kai scooping up the unconscious Tyson. Max glanced at the blades on the group in horror. "Oh my god, rei…" he stated, as rei gave him a quizzical glance. "What's wrong?" he asked and then came to realisation. Kai, carrying Tyson, came in line with the other two. "What's wrong? Why are you just standing there gawking?" he snapped and glared at the kidnappers, who seemed to be glowing.

"Kai… our bit beasts aren't in their blades…" max stated, still in shock. Kai's eyes widened as he suddenly was filled with rage. Giving Tyson to max, he began walking towards the kidnappers. "first you shot me" he hissed and took a step "then you kidnapped people I care about" another step "then you place someone I love in a coma" another step "and then you dare to take my BIT BEAST! AHHHHH!" suddenly kai's body was consumed in flames. Shoving his hand in the kidnapper's direction, a ball of flame emerged and turned into a phoenix shape.

"KAI! NO!" rei screamed, covering max and Tyson with his body, trying to avoid the multiplying flames. Before it hit, a blue mist covered the room and everything in it. The flames had diminished and everyone was damp and glittering. "What the…" max asked until he saw what everyone was looking at. Tyson let his hand fall as he got up. "Kai… its okay" he stated holding out his hands for kai to come.

Kai's eyes brimmed with tears at the realisation of what he almost did. Before walking towards Tyson, he sent an apologetic look towards everyone and fell into Tyson's arms, still slightly shaken. Tyson smiled at contact and sighed. "I had this very interesting dream" he stated as he glanced at everyone and smiled. Nodding at Dragonite's direction he smiled "Dragonite" he stated and received a smile back.

"I see that dragoon has kept you informed" he replied and smiled at the hugging duo. "He told me about the powers, nothing else" he stated, glancing at kai his eyes softened. "It seems that all our futures are entwined" kai's eyes widened as he glanced at Tyson. Tyson placed a kiss on his forehead before letting him go and embracing the other two. Rei and max smiled as they hugged their companion and was relieved.

"So!" Tyson said as he scratched behind his head. "What's been happening?" everyone laughed, same ol Tyson. "Well since the mood is some what lighter" Dragonite stated, signaling towards the table "we have not kidnapped you, we have borrowed you to inform you of your situation, and to protect you" the blade breakers looked between them. "From what?" max asked, looking at everyone in the room. "From an evil that is wishing to take over the world, and to do so, your bit beasts must be destroyed" replied Dranzern, standing next to Dragonite.

Smiling, Trisealen stepped up to max and stuck out his hand "my name's Trisealen and I am the guardian of both you and Draciel" max shook his hand and smiled. The rest followed suit. Dranzern, for kai, Drigerite for rei, and Dragonite for Tyson. Sitting at the table, they started to ease up a little more with their new found companions.

Tyson leaned forward, glancing at everyone at the table, they where all destined to be together. Wincing at the sudden remembrance of the dream, he sighed and remembered what dragoon said.

_-Flash back- _

_Tyson sat on the crystal hill next to dragoon as white balls of light floated across the crystal blue waters. "You will meet some one named Dragonite, he is a dear friend of mine, and you can trust him with your life" Tyson nodded as he watched the serene picture in front of him. Water had always been a calming thing for Tyson; he had always had a connection with it._

"_Will he help us with saving our friends?" he asked, glancing at the dragon next to him, whose tail was playing with a light ball. Smiling dragon glanced at him. "You and I will save our friends Tyson, when the time comes, we will know what to do" Tyson nodded in understanding as he smiled in happiness. "what is this place? It's so…familiar and beautiful"_

_Laughing, dragoon looked at his master and his eyes softened. "This is your world Tyson, the world that your powers and mine created" he stated, "a place of peace and light, all your powers" Tyson looked at him confusedly as he tilted his head to the side. "My powers?" dragoon nodded "listen Tyson, your have the power of water and light, you and your friends have the same sort of powers. Kai is like you, but he has fire and light, max has the power of weather and rei has power over the earth". _

_Dragoon looked into the sky, as the stars twinkled brighter than any he had ever seen. "You will hear about the prophesy and the nameless one soon"_

_-End of flash back-_

Tyson snapped out of his trance as kai cast him a worried look. "You okay? You spaced out for a few minutes" Tyson nodded, as he looked towards Dragonite. "Who is the nameless one?"

_**Somewhere in Japan **_

Kenny rolled over as he raised his hand to his aching head. "Where am I?" he whispered, taking note that he was in a room that was completely black. All the furniture and all the occupants in the room where either wearing black, as he was, or where completely black. The door opened as a figure walked in. "Kenny, so nice of you to join me! Did you miss me? Now you will die and remain with me forever, help me destroy our so called friends, and claim the world!" Kenny's eyes widened at the familiar voice, no it couldn't be. "No! it cant be, you wouldn't do this!" the figure laughed as it came into view. "Wouldn't I Kenny?"

End of chapter 5

Well, well! Hehe. Sorry for the sort of cliff hanger guys! Please review and hope you liked the update! Sorry it was so short!


	6. past wars and new hope

_**Dreams of an unwanted future**_

_**Authoress: edhel-tarien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters**_

Hehe, well another update. But first, some people to thank:

Lalapanda: Hehe, I changed it. Thankyou for informing me, I had no idea. At least people who don't have an account can finally review! Oh and yes, interesting prediction you have there, I don't particularly like Hilary either, I guess that you'll just have to wait and see! Hope you like the update and thanks for reviewing!

FireieGurl: Hehe, well I'm glad that you seem to like the story! Yes, don't worry, I have someone for Kenny, everyone has someone in this story! Hehe. I guess you'll just have to wait and see who it is! Thanks for reviewing and hope that you like this update!

NKing: why thankyou! Lol. Heres the update you where asking for! Hope that you enjoy this update and thanks for reviewing!

Bottlecaps: oh dear! Lol, don't die on me. Lol. I might get arrested! Oo then I won't be able to update! And the story will remain unfinished! OO Hehe, well sorry for the cliffy, and thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the update!

Kaay-chan: Hehe, yes I do think I needed that cliffy, every story needs some anticipation. Lol. Hope you like the update and thanks for reviewing!

Whoa, it's good to see that people like this story. Please keep reviewing guys, its great to see your feedback! It's very encouraging for a writer to see what people think of their stories! Thanks to all who reviewed and who actually took time out of their life to read it! Hope you like the new chappie!

_Chapter six: past wars and new hope_

Dragonite nodded as he folded his hands in front of him. "So you do know" he stated, nodding to himself. Silence filled the room as they all listened intently. "The truth can not be simply told, it has to be seen" at this statement, the bladebreakers glanced at each other confusedly. "How are we going to do that?" asked max, looking slightly nervous. Dragonite simply nodded and placed his sword in front of him. "Everyone close your eyes, and focus on nothing else but my voice" everyone glanced at each other and Tyson nodded. Doing exactly what Dragonite had asked.

Feeling a little assured, the bladebreakers followed suit, max holding Rei's hand and Tyson holding Kai's hand. "I will take you to a time, where there was peace and tranquillity. A time of safety and prosperity. The time of the elementals.

_Flash back_

"_There was once a kingdom, a time of peace and tranquillity. The time of the elementals. This kingdom was named Laika. Laika was divided into four parts, known as regions._

_First was the region of earth and it was called Tsuchi Tora. It was ruled by a warrior and prince named Driger. Driger's best friend and most loyal soldier was a man named Rei. Rei was also Driger's half brother, being his mothers child, his mother remarried when her husband died in battle. She instantly fell in love with Driger's father, vice versa and they got married. Tsuchi Tora was the army of training and attack and also the land of tradition and cooking._

_The second region was the region of water, Mizu Kame. It was ruled by the prince Triseal and his brother Max. Triseal was Max's older brother and was to be king of Mizu Kame. Max was head of his army's defences. They where the defence army with Laika and held of every army with their technique. Their land was well known for their crafts and army strategies. _

_The third region was the region of fire and light, Kasai phoenix. It was ruled by the ever so powerful princess Dranzer and her brother Kai. Kai was Dranzer's younger brother and head of her army. Half of their army was connected to the first and second regions army and the other half was connected to the fourth regions in the special force. _

_The fourth region was the region of wind and light, Kaze doragon. It was ruler by a young warrior and prince named Dragoon and his bother Takao. Their army was the strongest and well taught throughout the land. They where trained since they were born to become warriors and to build their knowledge to a high standard. Their army was connected to Kasai phoenix's army and they where the special force. They were the best trained, best thinkers and the best fighters in all of Laika. _

_Now one day, prince Takao was to handle some matters within Kasai phoenix, and he travelled there on his own for once. Takao had never travelled out of Kaze doragon before, he was training his soldiers day and night. Slightly missing home, he sighed. "I wonder how my brother is" he thought, as he picked up the pace and walked around the corner. In front of him was a huge castle looming above him. _

_While observing his surroundings, a young boy around his age caught his eye. He had light silver hair at the front and black coloured hair at the back. His fair skin glowed under the bright night's moon rays and he caught the colour of his eyes. Crimson. Takao's eyes widened as he slightly blushed when he caught himself staring. Sighing he approached the guard._

"_My name is prince Takao, from the region of Kaze doragon. I have some matters with your king in which I would like to discuss" the man glanced at Tyson and nodded. "Hail Takao, its nice to see you again sir" Takao glanced at him a little harder and smiled. It was his friend Daichi, a man in whom he trained for the special force. Smiling he shook the mans hand. "Deepest apologies Daichi, I didn't notice you under this light. It's good to see you again" Daichi nodded as he opened the gate. "The kings in his throne room your highness and I should hope to see you again soon!" Takao laughed as he nodded at the boy and walked in._

_Walking across the garden, he noticed that he didn't know where the throne room was. Sighing at his lack of concentration he kept walking forward, after all, he was bound to get there sooner or later. Walking a little further he came to a fork in the path. Left or right, which way was correct? Sighing he thought for a second, why didn't his brother warn him of this? "Are you lost?" Takao's eyes widened and whipped around to find the owner of the voice. _

_It was the boy he was observing earlier; he felt a slight blush grace his cheeks. "Actually I am, would you mind telling me which way to go? I need to get to the throne room" the man smiled and nodded, gesturing towards the left. "I will walk with you, it is fairly difficult if you are not used to it. Is it your first time here?" Takao nodded and began to walk alongside the other man. "Yes it is actually, I from the region of Kaze doragon, I never really left before" the mans eyes widened as he glanced at him. "Are you apart of the special force or something? You a soldier?" Takao laughed and nodded. "Something like that" he stated and they approached the front door. "How about you? You lived here all your life?" the man laughed and nodded. "Something like that". Takao smiled at him before they began to proceed up the stairs._

_Arriving at the front door his eyes widened. "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself!" Takao stated, shaking the mans hand in front of him. "My name is pr-""your highness!" the soldier stated, breaking the two's introduction. "Prince Kai, your brother is looking for you, he is expecting prince Takao any minute now from the region of Kaze doragon" the two boys eyes widened as Takao smiled. "Well, he shall not be expecting me any longer" he stated, letting go of kai's hand. Kai's eyes widened. "You're a prince" he stated, raising a brow at the grinning Takao. "Hai" he replied, earning a smile from kai. "And you didn't even tell me" Tyson laughed at him, and raised a brow. "And what of you prince kai, you didn't exactly tell me you where royalty" kai laughed lightly and nodded. _

"_Well, I guess where even then" Takao nodded as he smiled. "I guess we are". From that day on the boys spent more time together and became very good friends. From good friends, went to best friends, and best friends turned into boyfriends. Soon everyone in the land new of their relationship and envied them. The boys walked around the towns, holding hands and an occasionally kissed. They had picnics together at the lakes and rivers. They where in love, and this brought the two kingdoms together. On day kai took Takao to the lake at night, and on that night, he asked Takao to be his husband. Takao said yes. _

_The two kingdoms came into celebration, and because of this marriage, the kingdoms came into one. And so it was, that Laika had three regions instead of four. Tsuchi Tora, Mizu Kame and the new found region, Doragon phoenix. Unknown to the people, a new found bond was also being made. _

_The young prince Max and prince Rei meet at the marriage celebration. They where introduced to each other, and found that they enjoyed each others company. Soon they began to spend more time together and became really good friends. And before everyone new it, a new celebration was to occur for another engagement. Max had asked Rei to marry him at a communal feast in front of everyone. Rei smiled and nodded as the two shared a passionate kiss. And so it was, that Laika went from four regions into two. Kame tora and Doragon phoenix._

_One day the kingdom decided to hold a celebration in honour of the new found couples. A beautiful celebration with masses of delicious food, dancing, music and laughter. But it didn't last long. Out of no where, a darkness cover the land and all went into shadow. Kai pulled Takao to him and Rei pulled Max closer. From the sky came a piercing laugh, unlike any they had every heard._

_The sky rumbled as lighting jumped from cloud to cloud. "it was my dream to be the wife of Takao and be ruler over the region of Kaze doragon, and because you have taken that from me prince Kai, I will take everything from everyone!" and with that, a line of darkness shot from the sky and towards their people. Takao lifted his hand and out came a shot of light, blinding all and shooting the dark figure from the sky. _

_And so she came down, all clad in black robes, a young lady around their age. "My name I Hiromi, and this land is mine" and with that a shot of darkness came from her and covered everyone. Takao and kai immediately tried to use their powers, but alone, they where nothing compared to her. After with standing her for some time, Takao and Kai fell unconscious on the ground from exhaustion. Dragoon and Dranzer watched their brother's fall in horror and soon, they where overcome by anger. Dragoon took out his sword and Dranzer followed suit. Driger and Triseal also noticed that their brothers where unconscious from the blast and they too joined Dragoon and Dranzer. _

_After a fierce battle, they won, but at a price. It is unknown this part of the legend. Some say that the combine powers of all four where no match, and prince Takao awoke and slayed her with his brother. Some say that they defeated her and she was no more. And some say that a terrible curse was placed upon them when she died at the sword in Takao's and Dragoons hand. That when the four princes where brought back in their next life, that they would be beasts and unrecognisable to who they where now. _

_Nothing much was heard about the kingdom after that day. Some say they went into hiding, others say that they where destroyed. No one really knew the answer; they simply disappeared out of history._

_And so it was, Laika was no more. _

_End of flash back._

Kai was the first to open his eyes after their vision. It made sense now how they had such strong connections with their bit beasts. If it was true, then Tyson was Kai's and always had been. But that woman, she looked so familiar. In the vision she had claimed that she wanted Tyson as her own. But it made no sense, why would she want only Tyson? Was there something different about him?

Glancing at the blue angel next to him, a small smiled graced his lips. They had been happy, Tyson had married him. Tyson's eyes fluttered open and navy blue met crimson. "Hey" kai greeted a small smile on his lips. "Heya back" tyson replied, a small smile on his lips. Rei and Max also opened their eyes, as did everyone else.

"Well then, that was…educational" stated Rei as he blushed slightly when max smiled at him. "So, you asked me to marry you huh?" Max teased as his grin widened when he saw the colour rise in Rei's cheeks. "Yeah, and you said yes" Max's eyes widened as he also blushed. Now it was Rei's turn to grin.

Tyson smiled at the two, he wasn't sure if he should talk to kai about their marriage. It all looked wonderful, and now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind being his husband at all. Dragonite glanced at the four and smiled. And now they knew who they where and why they where brought here.

Thinking, Kai glanced at the other group. "Then why is it that you are here?" the four's eyes widened as they glanced at Dragonite. "They haven't figured it out yet. I guess it wouldn't hurt if they knew who we were" stated Dranzern, smiling at kai. Smiling at everyone, Dragonite nodded and they all nodded in return. With a flash of light they all turned back into their natural forms. Tyson's mouth dropped open. "Dragoon?"

_**Some where in Japan**_

"I don't get it!" cried Kenny, trying to pull himself from his chains. "If you want tyson then why do you want to marry me?" he asked, while she circled him. "Don't get me wrong I still want tyson. But it couldn't hurt having you as well. Besides" she came into view as her lips kissed his. "Tyson will come after you as soon as he knows you're here" and with that she left, her black coat swishing behind her. Tears streaked Kenny's face as he watched her go. "Why would you do something like this Hilary…"

End of chapter six.

DA DA DA DUM! And so it is known, she has been revealed! Hehe. Hope that you guys like the update and please review!


	7. Beginning of the end

_**Dreams of an unwanted future  
**__**Authoress: edhel-tarien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters**_

Well, another day, another update! But first, as usual, some people to thank:

**Kai's the best: **I know! Poor Kenny! I don't particularly like Hilary either. She annoys me. Sorry it took so long to update!

**Manga JAZZi: **thank you! I tried to make it different compared to most stories I would read in fanfiction. OH! blushes yes, it was meant to be Draciel! Sorry for the error!

**NKingly: **I thought Hilary was a bit nuts too. Lol. No… the legend was easier than writing the storyline! LOL! Yes, poor Kenny!

**Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslove: **hope this was soon enough!

**Lalapanda: **Lol, well I'm glad that you feel smart! Hope it lasted a while as well! Lol. Hope this was a soon enough update!

**Laurelleaves: **WOOO! A fan of tyson I see! Lol. Same! Lol! Hope the update wasn't too late!

**TysonKaiexperiment: **lol. Yes I've been busy too! All my school exams! MEH! If only writing fan fics was a job! Then I could do something I love and GET PAID! WOOHOO! I just updated childish games, so I'm trying to get around to the others now! Hope I updated faster then expected!

**LiahWoodsKainTalalover:** wow you have a really long name to type! Lol. Thankyou for your review, I'm glad that you like it! Yes, isn't Kai a cutie! LOL! I'm glad that you feel smart; everyone was like "I KNEW IT!" LOL!

Thanks for reviewing guys, and hope you all enjoy this update! Thanks for the support! And I'm sorry it took so long to update! It's been a busy time in my life, and all those other fan fics I've started. Lol.

_Chapter seven: beginning of the end_

Sitting back and awe, Tyson's mouth dropped open. Even kai's usually stoic features showed immense shock. "Well then master Tyson, now that you know, what will you say?" Dragoon asked, landing in front of Tyson. Smiling, Tyson stood and wrapped his arms around his bitbeasts head. "That you are still my brother no matter how much you change!" he stated, earning a laugh from the bitbeasts. Turning back to their human forms, the group that used to be there bit beasts stood before them. "It's nice to let you know" Dranzern stated, smirking at Kai. Kai blinked before his eyes scrunched in confusion. "Weren't you a girl Dranzer?" he asked, earning a shocked expression from his X bit beast. Dranzer blushed as she shrugged. "It seems that Hilary didn't like me more since you are my brother" Nodding in understanding and sympathy, Kai glanced at the others. "So…what are we suppose to do? We need to pick up Kenny!" Max stated, earning a somewhat nervous look from their brothers. "Uhh…That's the thing guys. You see…Kenny was Izzy's brother, and she is stuck in that computer. So she can't tell her brother who he really is. And well…Hilary took him before we could" Dragonite stated sadly, the bladebreakers looking down. Tyson's fists clenched. "I don't get it! Why take Kenny? This whole thing was about getting me wasn't it? Why couldn't she have left him alone and take me instead?"

Kai slipped his arm around Tyson's shaking form. It didn't take effort to notice he was very upset. "What's so important about him anyway?" Max asked, everyone wondering the same thing. "Well…you see. As I said before, Doragon phoenix was the one of the two head kingdoms in Laika. And every important kingdom, including Kame Tora, needed protection, of the magical kind. Kenny and his sister, Isabella, where your magicians. They are very powerful" Dranzern stated, earning a shocked look in return. Tyson half chuckled as the rest smiled. "Chief has always been a chief then" he replied, everyone smiling. Face turning serious, he glanced at Dragonite. "We need to get him back safely. And fast" Tyson stated, earning a nod in return. "Then you will help us save the world?" Trisealen asked, the bladebreakers looking towards Tyson. Nodding, Tyson clenched his fists. "For mankind and for Kenny" Dragonite smiled as the bladebreakers agreed. "Well then, its time for some training!"

_**With Hilary**_

Hilary stalked about her room as her eyes rested upon a glowing ball. It was still purple, that meant that it wasn't time. When the globe turned black, it was time for her to rule as queen over humanity. Staring out her window, she watched her slaves heave her heavy sculptures about. "Pathetic humans" she muttered as she watched some of them fall from exhaustion. "Good for nothing accept doing all these jobs". Glancing at the orb in frustration, she sat on her black chair, her black chiffon parting and revealing her legs. "Better put Kenny to use" she stated as she smirked and ran a hand down her leg. "LAQUASS!" she boomed, a young man with dark features stumbling through the door. "Yes…yes your h-highness?" he stumbled as she smirked at him. "Bring Kenny…and quickly" she stated as the man quickly bowed and left the room. No longer than two minutes later, the men dragged Kenny through the door and dumped him on the floor. "No one is to disturb me for the rest of the night. I don't care what happens" she barked as they bowed and quickly left the room. Walking over to him she lifted him off the ground. "You will learn to love me Kenny. Or you and everyone you've ever cared about will die. That much I promise you"

_**With Rei**_

After everyone chatted, they all agreed that it was a good idea that they should get some rest. There were so many things to do in such a short time! Rei was shown to his chambers after saying good night to his friends. His chamber all the sudden felt very familiar and soothing. He realised then that the room was decorated the same as the one he had before and it was all beginning to make sense. It was always said to the bladebreakers that it was no mistake that they should hold such powerful bit beasts and to be able to wield them. Sighing Rei flopped on his bed, his coat spreading across the bed lazily. He lost him self in thought as he placed his hands under his head. Max and him where married. They where happy. Max loved him. Max…Sighing Rei's shoulders slumped. He was beginning to see a very obvious pattern of why he was so happy.

Hearing a knock at the door, he stood and opened it. There in the middle of the hallway was Max, his hair damp from water and his eyes weary from lack of sleep. Glancing at him, a small smile danced across the pairs lips. "Hey Rei" Max stated tiredly, taking a yawn after his greeting. "Heya back" Rei stated, beaming at the boy. Twiddling with his thumbs, Max stared at his shoes. "Uhh…this is going to sound really weird…but uhh…every since we had that vision…I uhh…it feels kind of weird being away from you…and uhh…especially to...you know…sleep and stuff…and well…I…err…" Max sighed as his mind raced with words he could no say. Smiling, Rei grabbed Max's wrist and pulled his shocked form into an embrace. "I was just thinking about how happy we were and all the feelings I had. And I realised something" Max breathed in Rei's sent, intoxicated by his smell and luring him into sleep. "What did you find out?" he asked sleepily, snuggling a little into his arms.

Taking note of the gesture, Rei's heart leapt with joy. "That I feel the same way as I always have" Max nodded sleepily, not really taking note of what Rei had just said. Noticing this, Rei sighed as he somewhat dreaded the thought of having to tell him again. It was hard enough the first time. Mentally shrugging, he led Max to his bed and covered them over in his blankets. Snuggling next to Max, Rei grinned in bliss. It felt so natural to sleep with him in his arms. "I wouldn't mind getting used to this" he whispered tiredly before placing his head on makes hair and falling asleep.

_**With Tyson **_

Tyson stood next to Kai on his balcony and stared up at the sky. Silence filled the air as the two enjoyed the company of both each other and the glittering sky above. Sighing Tyson laid his head against Kai's shoulder, making Kai's heart beat faster and his body tense. "We were happy weren't we?" he whispered, making Kai's legs feel weak. Sighing, Kai slipped an arm around Tyson shakily. "Yes" he replied softly, earning a smile from Tyson. "And still are now?" Tyson asked again, placing his head against his chest and folding his arms around him. "Yes and hopefully forever". Tyson smiled at its hidden meaning as he sighed, sleepiness taking over him as Kai's smell overtook his senses. "Hmm…yes…forever" sleep finally taking its toll, he began to fall before Kai lifted him up princess style. Snuggling against his chest, Tyson smiled lightly as Kai laid him in his bed and kissed his forehead.

Turning around to leaved, Tyson lashed out and grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me" he pleaded as Kai sighed. He was just thinking about asking him if he could. Smiling slightly, Kai lifted the covers and slipped in next to his love. Tyson wrapping an arm around him, Kai sighed in bliss. He hoped it would be forever too.

_**With Dranzern and Dragonite **_

Sighing, Dragonite glanced at Dranzern. "It seems that history is repeating. Our two younger brothers have fallen for each other again" Dranzern nodded as he sighed. "We are only at the beginning. So many dangers are coming. So many dangers that we have to protect them from…we have to train them. We start tomorrow?" he asked, earning a nod of agreement from Dragonite. "Tomorrow" Dragonite confirmed sighing as he glanced at a fairly large chest that was very old and made from gold and silver and encrusted with precious jewels. "We are just at the beginning" Dranzern stated, staring into the sky. Nodding, Dragonite ran a finger over the chest. "We are at the beginning of the end".

_**End of chapter seven**_

_Wooo! So the boys are a little closer! And they will start training! I'm so sorry it took so long to update and that it is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer and better! Please review, and if you have any ideas, please tell me! Open for suggestions!  
__Edhel_


End file.
